A Little Gift
by Merciless Angels Never Cry
Summary: Mog decides to cheer Serah and Noel up by doing a little bit of meddling. Serah/Noel. A "fluffy" Valentine fic.


**Author's Note: **Alright, I just _had _to write something on these two!^^ I just got the game about a week ago and I have completely fell head over heels in love with it; much better then it's predecessor that's for sure! It's great to see characters who actually have a personality, like Noel. XD Even Hope is bad-ass! Anyways, I hope ye enjoy and happy Valentines Day! Xxx

* * *

><p>The rays of the sun shone softly on the young pink-haired girl's face as she listened to the sound of the waves lapping over each other, the gentle swoosh a soothing melody in her ears. Serah's fingers were idly tracing circles in the sand while she gazed out into the ocean, her mind elsewhere. Mog was beside her, as always, staring out with her. Mog's pom-pom started to bounce slightly in annoyance; he never liked sitting around doing nothing.<p>

They went back to New Bodhum for a little bit of R&R. After what happened at both Oerba and at Sunleth, Serah and Noel were shaken up. Noel thought it would be best to go back to the NORA house and get some well needed rest before they go back to the Historia Crux again.

Noel leaned against the entrance door to the NORA house, his eyes resting on the petite white and pink clad girl sitting on the beach. Serah hadn't been her usual talkative self since she woke up this morning. His arms folded as he remembered the main reason why Serah was this way; Snow. His eyebrows furrowed as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at the memory of the blonde. He was everything he detested; he was reckless, hot-headed, acted like he was the big hero when instead he put both himself and all those around him in danger just because he wanted to act like the big man and not lose face. Noel didn't know what angered him more, the fact that Snow was one of those idiots who thought that they could handle it all or the image of Serah's face twisting from that phantom stab of pain inside her heart.

How could he just walk off and hurt the girl whom he was engaged to? What kind of an idiot would hurt her like that and just leave her all by herself?

He remembered the question that Serah asked him: "Why do you hate Snow?"

He gave her his reasons, sure enough, but not all of them. Noel was too stubborn to admit that he cared for Serah more than he would let on.

Mog sighed as he shook over-sized head, completely bored out of his wits. Serah looked down at her small companion. "Are you alright Mog…?" she asked softly.

"Uh-huh, just bored kupo…" Mog replied, flapping his little wings as he started to get up off the sand. "I'm gonna go back to the house. Will you be alright, kupo?" Serah smiled and nodded before returning back to her thoughts.

Mog didn't know what made her this depressed, she was alright yesterday. As he was processing these thoughts he passed Noel, who didn't seem all that great either. "Where are you going?" Mog chirped, his gem glowing.

"Going doing what I do best: hunting," Noel grumbled, a frown still plastered on his face. Before Mog could say anymore, Noel had already passed through the gates and climbed onto the fallen tree-trunk.

Mog's heavy head hung as he floated into the kitchen, not taking much notice of Lebreau preparing lunch. Her large brown eyes softened once she saw this adorable bundle of cuteness. She turned the gas off on the stove and walked over to him, giving him a playful tickle under the chin and a tap on the nose. "Hey there little fella," Lebreau's face changed from joy to concern. "Are you alright…?"

"No…kupo…" Mog mumbled, shaking his head. "Noel and Serah are not themselves since we came back…"

Lebreau blinked. "You can talk?" She shook her head when Mog didn't respond. "Never mind, what do you mean exactly?"

"Well, Noel has been moody since Oerba and Serah is still upset over Snow disappearing in Sunleth…but Serah was fine yesterday kupo…" Mog explained, his airy and mystical voice riddled with worry.

Lebreau pursed her lips, resting a curled index finger on her chin as she began to ponder. "Well…I don't know about Noel but I have a feeling I know why Serah is the way she is. You see, today is Valentine's Day." When Mog gave her a quizzical look, she continued. "Valentine's Day is when you spend time with someone you love and exchange gifts to show your affection for them, but it doesn't always have to be a material object to show them how much you care for them; it could be a romantic gesture."

Mog processed this new piece of information. He felt sorry for Serah, it wasn't until now that he realised how much she really missed him. Especially today, of all days…

Noel looked pretty lonely too. Come to think of it, when Mog turned around occasionally he saw Noel staring at Serah and he could sense a feeling of longing coming from the young hunter. An idea sparked inside Mog's head; what if he could cheer them both up? However he'd had to make it look like he wasn't involved with this. "Lebreau…?" Mog chirped, his mood suddenly changing to that of mischievous delight. "Is there anything around here that can be a nice romantic gift, kupo?"

"Well, there are these very rare seashells that have nice little gems in them and it looks kind of like a heart," Lebreau replied. "Why? Got a girl-moogle you want to please?" she teased, smirking at him.

Mog shook his head fervently, "No, they're not for me kupo! Do you know where to get them?"

Lebreau thought for a moment. "You could go by chocobo to where the shore ends…have you ever been on a chocobo?"

Mog fell silent.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days ago<strong>

Screams echoed the area as two chocobos followed another. Noel and Serah were trying desperately to catch up to the moogle who clung for dear life as his chocobo tried to throw him off. "Who thought it was a good idea to let him on a chocobo?" Noel snapped, heeling his chocobo by the sides to signal it to go faster.

Serah herself was trying to stay on top of her own while still maintaining speed. "Mog said he had never been on one before. I thought he should try it out…" Serah panted, looking straight ahead at the moogle bopping up and down frantically as the wild chocobo continued to buck.

"For the love of Etro!" Noel growled.

Mog let out more shrill cries of distress as he accidently pulled out a few feathers, adding more fuel to the chocobo's anger. The next time the creature bucked was the last as it sent Mog flying, making him spin uncontrollably, hitting a large rock and then falling down into a puddle of water. Serah was the first to jump off and run over to him, picking him up and cradling him. "Kupo…po…" Mog cried, nuzzling himself into Serah's chest as she cooed at him. Noel reached the both of them, frowning at the strange creature. Serah started to giggle, causing Noel to ask her why.

After she regained composure she replied, "You must admit it was kind of funny." Noel smirked a small bit as Mog began to exclaim protests left right and centre. From the corner of his eye, he could see Noel's eyes soften as he watched Serah laugh. However it didn't stop Mog from pouting and crossing his arms over the entire incident.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Present<strong>

Mog shook his head profusely, stating that he'd float his way over there. It took quite a while before he reached the location that Lebreau said. He spent all morning searching for them, it wasn't until the evening when the sun began to set he saw them; the seashells. They were a strange purplish-white colour and had a couple of pale blue gems embedded into them; definitely something Serah would love.

As quickly as he could, he travelled back to the NORA house. Putting the precious shells into a nice sleek black box before writing;

"To Serah,

Just something to cheer you up.

Noel."

Mog decided not to put any kisses at the end of the note; it would have been too obvious that it wasn't Noel who wrote it. Placing it gently on the table, he hovered off to hide behind the kitchen counter as Serah walked in. It took her a few minutes to actually realize that the box was there. A smile crept on her lips as she read the note and her eyes lit up as she opened the box, unaware of Noel walking in until the sound of his swords hitting the ground brought her back to reality.

"Thanks Noel!" Serah exclaimed giving him a hug. Noel's body stiffened from the sudden display of affection but his muscles soon relaxed as he breathed in the peachy scent of her hair.

"Um…okay…?" Noel said awkwardly, taking a quick glance at the shells on the table before giving Mog a quick glare as he poked his head out.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you something but, well…you know…" Serah apologized softly looking up at Noel.

"Yeah…" They were staring each other in the eyes for a little too long. Serah was slightly startled once Noel started to lower his face down to hers. Their lips were centimetres from each other, mixed feelings fluttered in a frenzy inside Serah's chest; uncertainness, fear…longing…

They swiftly turned to both confusion and disappointment when Noel suddenly pulled back. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, I gotta go. See ya," he dismissed himself.

"Bye," Serah called out as Mog came up beside her. She smiled down at him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you Mog!"

"What do you mean kupo?" Mog feigned innocence, feeling a great sense of pride well up inside him.

Serah held up the note. "I don't think Noel knows the Cocoon alphabet, never mind writing it this way!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! Hope ye enjoyed it. I haven't completed the game yet but I think that they make such a cute couple! I will be writing a Caius fic soon. ^^ Btw, this might have been posted up after midnight, sorry!^^; Please review!


End file.
